


The Sun, The Moon, and Everything in Between

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RusAme, Vacation, Water, abcchallenge, beach, inspired by the word apricate, kiss, reflective, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Alfred was the sun, bold, bright, and brilliant even as he slept, and Ivan was the moon that reflected that brightness. A patient unchanging pale light compared to the flame of the sun. He wondered when he took this role; maybe it was after the end of the Cold War. Perhaps, he was always made for this part, he thought with amusement. After all, here he was hidden under an umbrella.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	The Sun, The Moon, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> ABC Challenge #1
> 
> Apricate which means to sunbathe or bask in the sun.

They didn't often have time to spend together. Ivan was used to that; he'd been standing on the side of whatever ruler for a long time. However, Alfred's country had their own mind, and for nearly a century in his past, he had lived among his people, lived life like his people. He hadn't always been tied to the symbolic throne of his country. Ivan decided that it fit Alfred; he was the perfect thing to represent freedom. He was freedom. 

Their separate duties seemed to keep them apart before they were able to snag a few weeks of vacation time. They both knew that they'd have to suffer through the few days they'd get off for the next decade after this. Still, as they stepped out onto the sandy beach of whatever island they were on, they decided it was worth it. 

The beach wasn't empty; a few groups from the resort also enjoyed the private beach, but that didn't stop them from finding a hidden spot and spreading out their things. Ivan had taken retreat under a broad umbrella with a cold glass of vodka as the sun climbed higher in the sky. He entertained himself by watching Alfred shriek as he dove under the cold clear waves. 

It wasn't until long that Alfred had fallen back towards their hidden plot of shore and stretched out on an extra towel they had brought down from their room. He basked, apricated, in the sunlight, much like a cat. Ivan hummed in amusement at the thought. Alfred had always seemed to be more like a pup, running wild in the tall grass that covered his plains or a bird soaring through the clouds. But now, almost purring under the sunlight, Alfred was a cat. 

"I take that the book you picked up at the shop wasn't as good as they promised, or is my back really that interesting?" Alfred had turned to face Ivan, his smile bright and teasing. Ivan glanced at the closed book in his lap and hummed in response. 

"Perhaps this story is more interesting." Ivan countered, Alfred, shrugging in return as they both fell quiet. Ivan pondered on his response. As countries, their stories were long, complicated, and uncertain. His own timeline had been stretched out for thousands of years and would quite possibly continue for thousands of more. Alfred's story was merely a chapter in his own, but it was just as important as his own thousands of years. 

Ivan decided that he did like where the story was now. Here he was with Alfred, someone who was considered his enemy less than fifty years ago. Granted, even after the Cold War, their relationship had been rocky. 

_Oh, but it had been worth it._

Glancing once again at Alfred, he found the American to be asleep. He was sprawled against the blue towel, his hands dipping into the golden sand at his side. Alfred seemed to radiate gold even as he slept. His hair was still wet from the water, and it draped over his eyes like a golden curtain. His skin was tan as it often was during the year; Alfred spent lots of time in the warmer parts of his country after all. Ivan reached out from the shade to gently trace the bald eagle tattooed on his back, its wings reaching up towards Alfred's shoulder blades. Underneath the eagle near Alfred's swim trucks' hem, Ivan traced the words e Pluribus Unum, out of many one. 

Alfred was the sun, bold, bright, and brilliant even as he slept, and Ivan was the moon that reflected that brightness. A patient unchanging pale light compared to the flame of the sun. He wondered when he took this role; maybe it was after the end of the Cold War. Perhaps, he was always made for this part, he thought with amusement. After all, here he was hidden under an umbrella. 

He pulled back and reached for the cold bottle of vodka he had bought along with the book. It wasn't as cold anymore, but Ivan brushed that off. He sipped at it and waited. There was no need for rush, not until they checked out of the resort and headed to the airport, no need to check mail or documents. No, it was their time to chase each other under the sun and press close under the moon. 

**~~**

The sun has gone down, and the moon, a waning crescent, takes a silvery hold on the sky. They had retreated from the beach hours ago, and now with full bellies and slightly buzzed minds, they laid on a couch on the balcony outside their room. Ivan was silent as he combed through the wild golden strands of Alfred's hair, they didn't seem so golden in the moonlight, and watched him with a content look. Alfred laid across him still in those swim trucks that Ivan was nearly debating in taking off; he would later in the night. 

"Your hair shines in the moonlight, you know?" Alfred's voice was quiet, his eyes watching Ivan's face for any reaction. 

Ivan humored him with a raise of an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

When Ivan didn't continue, Alfred took that as his cue to continue. "It's beautiful, the way it lights up and reaches your eyes. It's..." Alfred seems to struggle with his words, and Ivan does the helpful thing of kissing him. 

Alfred's lips tasted of caramel and spices, probably due to the tequila he had been sipping at for the last hour. Ivan was sure his own lips tasted like vodka; they always did. He pulled away a moment later, and with a small smirk, he watched as Alfred's tanned cheeks turned red. 

"Being bold, huh?"

"It was bold of you to accompany me, America. I did warn you." Alfred's playful grin grew sharp as he let the words sink in. 

"Bold of you to assume I listen to warnings." Ivan knew that all too well, and this time he was internally thankful that Alfred had come with him. He believed that the sun wouldn't have been as bright without Alfred. 

"I'll show you bold," Ivan promised as he tugged Alfred up, and he was sure to keep that promise.


End file.
